Trek Kalinchok
Durée : 10 jours *'Niveau du Trekking : Moyen' *'Type de Trekking : Hôtel/Camping' *'Altitude Maximum (Trekking) : Kalinchok (3759 m) ' *'Altitude Maximum (Hébergement) : Kuri Kharka (3365 m)' *'Saison conseillée : Mars-Avril/ Octobre-Décembre' Cette courte randonnée permet une première approche des montagnes de l'Himalaya * Jour 01 Kathmandu Arrival at Kathmandu (1350m), transfer to hotel. * Jour 02 Kathmandu Sightseeing Around 9.30 AM in the morning we start the tour discovering the extraordinary city. * Jour 03 Drive Kathmandu-Makaibari The drive form Kathamndu is about 6 to 7 hours to rack MAkaibari and today’s walk will be short about 1 hour up Deurali. It is gentle slope up going north through the fields. The slope of red soil is slippery. Especially after rain, walk with much care. Today’s camp sire is Deurali (25350 m) on the gentle depression of the ridge. It is a pleasant spot with a sparse growth of pine trees and an excellent view. * Jour 04 Deurali-Kuri Kharka We leave the camp site going through the village of Deurali and traversing up the eastern side of the ridge that leads to Kalinchouk where we come to open pasture with a chorten and the course enters climbing the ridge. A steep ascent will continue for a while but every now and then you will find flat spots and kharka suitable for rest. The walk becomes gentle at first and then slope and you reach big open kharka (pasture) called Gairi. The walk continues ascending further on the ridge the conifer forest, the trees are relatively shorter , keep on walking and onto the left Jugal and Langtang mountains are visible for the first time. We now trek down towards the meadow in the valley spreading below Kalinchok. Before long we will reach Kuri Kharka (3365 m) where we can see few houses and chorten. To view the mountains we need to climb up the hill and today’s camp site at Kuri Kharka will be nice to relax. * Jour 05 KuriKharka-Kyi Dorje We climb the big meadow that stretches from the Kharka to the ridge to pay visit to Kalinchouk temple. The trail zigzags up the slope, which becomes slope and steeper. The Jugal HImal and Langtang HImal, on the west are beautiful to see while walking up. Once we go to the top of the ridge, The Rolwaing mountain and Gaurishankar HImal are massive and its panoramic views stuns and breathtaking. After having magnificent vies continue the walk for 5 more minutes to summit the Kalinchouk hill where the shrine of the Hindus is situated. We can see the Trishul or the Tridents dedicated by the pilgrims. We still have long way to go, we need to leave the shrine paying last tribute and continue walking by the ridge to the north. We also come a cross the highest point of the trail that is about 3810 meters peak and we go by its west side and trek down until we come to a little pass. Now we gently descend sometimes y a path on the flank with rhododendron forest and at other times by a path on the ridge until we reach Tinsang La (3319 m), we continue going down for 20 minutes with the steep descent. This is the hardest point of the trekking as we descent steep straight down to the valley. After crossing this steep descent trail we come to wide place (kharka0. We move on and come to wide and open plateau like place which will be the last spot to view of Gaurishankar Mountain. WE start descending down to the left through the forest area. When the slope becomes gentle, we can feel that we are almost there. As soon as we are through the forest we will see the houses and come to know this is Kyi Dorje and it would be our Camp site for the night. * Jour 06 Kyi Dorje-Barhabise Today’s walk is almost descending all the way. .We leave Kyi Dorje following the zigzag trail in the forested area and come to an opening space. He w we see the terraced land with the farmers in the fields; we keep on descending through the houses and soon cross a stream flowing in to the Sunkosi (Golden River). Our walk will continue leading along the river looking down on the Kun Kopsi River on the left. We pass the suspension bridge, descent further by the path of terraced fields and by other forested areas alternatively. We soon approach to place called Kortali which has a school as well and before reaching Kortali we can also witness semitropical tress such as banana and papaya trees. Leaving Kortali the trail goes down by the sloped path in the terraced fields, and towards heading to north suddenly the trail becomes steep with stone steps. As it is a long stretched waking down it is good to walk slow and gentle not to hurt the knees. And at the end of this descent is the town called Barhbise (819 m), we can camp here or take the simple available lodges. * Jour 07 Drive to Kathmandu We take the drive to Kathmandu in the morning about 6 hours on the Arniko High way. Check in at hotel. * Jour 08 Kathmandu, evening dinner Free-time in the morning & afternoon for shopping, in the evening farewell dinner is arranged . * Jour 09 Final Departure Airport drop for the final departure. Kalinchok